Pokemon XY&Z: One Shot Series
by Leech613
Summary: An alternate ending to many episodes of the Pokemon XY Series. What will Serena do after the Master Class Showcase? What will happen when the XY Gang part ways? Will Ash meet them again? Amourshipping (kind of). 3 One Shots.
1. Respect is Everything

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

Serena couldn't believe it. She was in the finals of the Master Class Showcase, her next opponent being Aria.

However, in the process of doing so she had injured her wrist.

She was resting in the provided waiting room when she heard a knock on the double doors.

"Uh, please come in."

The door opened to Palermo, who slowly walked towards Serena and sat down next to her.

"Show me." Seeing a confused expression on Serena's face, she specified. "I mean your injury."

Serena gasped. "How did you know?"

"I could tell from your movements." She grabbed hold of Serena's left hand, curling Serena's fingers slightly.

"You can barely make a fist. Withdraw from the finals. You won't be able to put on a decent performance like this, much less win against Aria."

Serena's body started to shake from her nervousness.

"It's my. It's _our_ dream. I had nothing, but then I finally found this dream together with my Pokemon. Now that we've made it this far, I don't want to give up till the end!" She said, looking at Palermo with a steady gaze and confidence in her eyes.

Palermo remembered a similar situation, long ago when she was still training Aria to be Kalos Queen. Serena had used the exact same words as Aria back then.

"Geez, will the similarities ever end?" She asked herself. She took some tape like thing off the make-up table and turned around.

"One performance only. I will make sure it can hold for that. Once it's over, let a doctor examine you." She cautioned, and wrapped a makeshift bandage around Serena's wrist with the tape.

"All right!"

A few minutes later, Serena found herself under a spotlight. Next to her, on another platform, Aria also had a light shining on her.

"Let's begin with Challenger Serena's performance!" Monsieur Pierre announced.

Serena took the steps down to the stage. She felt every eye in the stadium watching her. She looked up to see Ash, giving her a nod. She knew what he was saying. She saw her mother, with an anxious look on her face.

"All right, let's go!" She shouted to her Pokemon.

*Play DoriDori for special effect*

They started off with a dance, nobody using any moves yet. Pancham doing some backflips was enough to get the crowd going.

"Braixen, Flamethrower! Pancham, Dark Pulse!"

The two attacks collided, creating a ball of orange.

"Sylveon, Swift!"

Sylveon's Swift was enough to cause a reaction. The ball grew slightly larger, and then exploded into tiny sparks. Then, using Braixen's twig, they surrounded themselves with a ring of fire. From the stands, Ash, Bonnie and Clemont were cheering her and her Pokemon on.

Sylveon let out a subtle Fairy Wind, while Pancham later let out a not-so-subtle Stone Edge which encompassed them, extinguishing the flames. Sylveon proceeded to jump on the glowing crystals, finally jumping up high to release another Fairy Wind, lifting Serena and her Braixen and Pancham up into the air. Everyone sent another combo of Flamethrower, Dark Pulse and Swift to encase them in a light pink sphere. This sphere opened up into a flower, much like a Vileplume's head. It soon burst into small embers. Down below Serena and her Pokemon were dancing, ready to finish the performance up in one final move.

This time Braixen didn't hold back, substituting her Flamethrower for a Fire Blast, a much more powerful move.

This resulted in, Arceus knows how, fiery figurines of Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon to close it off.

"Finish!" Serena yelled. She felt she had done her best here, and promised that she'd have no regrets whether she won or lost.

Now it was time for Aria's performance. She stepped onto the stage, immediately welcoming cheers from many.

"Delphox, Mystical Fire! Vivillon, Psybeam!" This created a fire hurricane that stayed unmoving.

Serena was thinking about herself. She didn't feel she had reached her full potential yet. She was always on the receiving end of things. Sylveon saved her from a catastrophe when she had made her risky move in the semi-finals. Meanwhile Aria had just completed her little show.

"Now, please raise your Pokelumes in the colour of the Performer you wish to vote for! Un, deux, trois!" Monsieur Pierre screeched in his annoying voice, and lumes flashed.

Aria was shocked to see a torrent of pink lights, being absorbed by the key on Serena's dress. She smiled. It would never top hers though. She was wrong. When the final lights were counted, Serena had won. Though only by perhaps one block, she had won. Serena was thrilled. She had never expected this.

Aria walked over to her. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it Serena?"

"Yeah... but I don't think I should be Kalos Queen."

"Nonsense. You deserve it. Just be warned: I'll be back for my title." She whispered in a friendly way.

They smiled at each other. Unknown to Aria, Serena didn't want this. She felt something wasn't right. She had achieved her dream, but she felt that part of it was incomplete.

After most people had left with the exclusion of the gang, Shauna, Miette and Nini, Pierre beckoned Serena to Palermo's special VIP box.

"Let's get down to business, mademoiselle. You are the new Kalos Queen, so if you please, sign here." He said, handing her a few papers.

"If it's alright I'd like to wait a few days before signing."

"Of course! Meet us at Madame Palermo's hotel room. 314. Say, five days?"

"Sure!"

Serena got changed. She found her friends waiting outside for her, ready to congratulate her.

"Guys, don't." She said, knowing what they'd say.

"You deserve it, Serena!" Miette squealed. Serena had fulfilled her dream for her.

"I don't."

Serena didn't bother to say anything else. She just walked back to the Pokemon Centre, alone. Not even with her crush, Ash. She had her own room key, so she opened the door and slumped onto her bed.

Ash was quick to follow. He came in a few seconds after she did.

"Serena, what's wrong. Please tell me."

"I just don't feel right, being the Kalos Queen."

"You should. You earned the title fair and square!"

"I feel like I didn't."

"Then do what your heart tells you to do. Respect yourself, and others will respect you."

"You know what? You're absolutely right Ash."

"Glad to be of help."

Five days later Serena was on the elevator to the third floor of the Gloire Hotel. She got out and looked at the room numbers. Room 393. She looked in the direction of Room 314. It was a long way down the corridor.

It seemed like a mile from the elevator to here. Serena knocked tiredly on the door. It was Pierre who answered.

"Ah, our new Kalos Queen. You are ready to sign the papers?"

"Yes."

"Tres bien! Come this way!" Pierre invited her into the spacious room. Palermo was seated on a padded chair next to another which Serena assumed was for her.

She took a seat and looked at the papers.

 _Sign here if you have read the terms and conditions above and wish to be the Kalos Queen._

Serena read the points above.

"As Kalos Queen you are expected to: Maintain a respectable image for your fans, be ready for anything should the need arise, allow magazine photoshoots and leave behind everything you have now."

Serena had made her decision. Instead of taking the black fountain pen Pierre had laid down beside her hand, she took the forms and ripped them apart.

Palermo and Pierre looked horrified.

"I'm sorry."

She stood up and left the room. Pierre and Palermo froze in their previous positions, gawking at what this girl had just done.

Serena, walking back to the Pokemon Centre, was feeling elated.

She walked into the room and Clemont spoke first.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, where you pack your things and follow Ms. Fancy into a black chauffeur-driven limousine to Arceus knows where for random performances and photoshoots."

"Nope. I ripped the papers apart."

"Is that what your heart told you to do?" Ash asked.

She nodded. "I respect myself the way I am right now. Therefore as you said, other people should respect me just as I am as well."

Ash smiled. She had done what she truly wanted.

"Also, I just can't live up to expectations. I refuse to take part in photoshoots. And the worst thing was, they insisted on me giving up everything I have. That isn't happening. I can't leave my mother, my freedom, and most of all my friends." Gesturing to them.

Ash, Bonnie and Clemont were touched – but then again, she had stated before that she didn't turn down the offer just for them.

A few hours later, Bonnie was helping Clemont with dinner. Serena stood outside on the balcony, watching the sunset. Ash joined her silently.

"Nice afternoon, huh?"

"Indeed it is." Ash replied.

Serena didn't say anything else.

"I really hope you were sincere and not just leaving an opportunity to make us happy."

"Oh no. I felt that I needed to give more. To my fans out there. To you, Clemont and Bonnie. Even if I did give up this opportunity, I wouldn't regret it. Because I did it for friendship. And I did it for love."

"Love?"

"My mother. And..." She trailed off, debating whether now was a good time to confess to Ash. She decided it was perfect. A glorious sunset and some privacy.

"… And you. Ash, I love you so much to where I would abandon my dreams for you. If you died for me I'd die for you. If you do something for me I'll always repay you."

Ash was surprised to hear this. She... loved him?

"I can't leave you yet. I need to pay for everything you've helped me with. You still need another badge and the Kalos League is afterwards. I can't ditch you yet. Not when there's ways to support you."

She looked at his blank, expressionless face. Maybe he'd never grasp the idea of romance.

Ash stared at her. She really was gorgeous. Ash mentally slapped himself.

 _'Darnit Ash! You're supposed to act dense! You can't go around calling girls gorgeous!'_

But then he realised. He had acted dense all this time to find the right girl. He had found her. There was no need anymore.

"The sunset really is beautiful, isn't it." She asked nobody in particular, especially considering she thought Ash was dense as all hell.

Ash went back inside. "Just like you." He breathed. "Just like you."

He began forming a plan in his head for his own confession.

 _ **Please note I am pretty bad at one shots, if I say so myself. There will be a sequel to this though, so watch out for that. I think that with these one shots I should be able to get something out for you all even during my exam week.**_

 _ **Speaking of exams damn got my English Speech tomorrow (2016/11/7), my Science yearly tomorrow (2016/11/7), my Personal Development/PD yearly on Tuesday (2016/11/8), my History yearly on Wednesday (2016/11/9), my Cooking Practical assessment on Thursday (2016/11/10) and my math yearly on Friday (2016/11/11) so I'm sorry if nothing comes out for the weekdays of the week coming up. BTW these dates are Australian Eastern Daylight Saving Time so it's technically one day behind for you Americans and British out there. Meaning do not expect any on Sunday – Thursday for you people.**_


	2. Au Revoir, my Queen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **Part 2 of my XY One-Shot Series.**_

Ash turned over on his bed and groaned.

He wasn't groaning because he lost the Kalos League, though honestly he was disappointed with himself. He thought he surely had it in the bag this time with him and Greninja's special form which Bonnie nicknamed Ash-Greninja. Of course, Alain ruined their chance. He had no regrets though. He had tried his hardest, and he had failed. He was sure to learn from his mistakes.

He wasn't groaning because he had to leave Greninja just a few days ago, either. He had had good times with Greninja, starting all the way back from when it was still a Froakie and shielding them from Team Rocket's Woffubet's Mirror Coat. They had trained together, they had fought together. Their feelings had synchronised. But just recently he had to leave Greninja behind. He knew it was for the best for Kalos. Negative energy was creeping through the ground, creating destructive roots everywhere. The Zygarde Cores, or rather Zygarde, had sought Greninja's help in getting to the location of these roots to destroy them before they could cause harm.

He certainly wasn't groaning about Goodra. He knew that returning it to its home was what had to be done. Goodra didn't belong in a Pokeball, on a battlefield or at Professor Oak's ranch. It belonged at its true home from when it was just a little Goomy. Goodra belonged with its friends.

What Ash was groaning about was the fact that he had to leave his friends behind. Well, not exactly all of them behind. Serena was going to Hoenn. In a sense, he wasn't leaving her. They were leaving each other.

They had gone through so much together. They had been on so many different quests together, whether it be helping Diancie or rescuing Magearna and saving Azoth. They had ate, they had battled. They had cheered each other on.

Ash didn't want that to end. But that was how he felt before he left Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. Sinnoh. Unova. Each one of these places he had left with much hardship. He hadn't liked leaving Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris or Cilan. Even so, he had stayed strong. He had left them. This time it was no different. He would be leaving Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

However, this time Ash did FEEL different about leaving his friends. Especially Serena. Clemont had given Ash good food. A good Gym Battle. Been a good friend. Bonnie had made him laugh. Looked after his Pokemon every so often. Also been a good friend. She had even saved him in a sense. Well, both Clemont and Bonnie technically saved him – and the rest of Kalos too. Bonnie calmed down Zygarde and Clemont had disabled Team Flare's machine. They had saved the world, meaning they saved Ash. He owed them so much.

But Serena had done much, much more. She had been his inspiration for him to win every battle he had. She was the reason he had won against Viola. Against Wulfric. She was the one who had opened his eyes after he lost to the Ice-type Gym Leader. She was the one who had supported him every step of the way on his journey.

And Ash was no different for her. She always saw him at her performances, cheering for her loudly, raising his Pokelume more enthusiastically than most people, helping her make her decision when it came to her future. Thanks to him, she had chosen her path. To not be Kalos Queen, but to be just a normal performer – except this time, she would give to the people, and her Pokemon. She had taken that first step a week ago when she set up the performance for the citizens of Lumiose.

Over time, the two of them had developed romantic feelings for each other. Serena always had them. And Ash, the one May and Dawn called Mister Osmium, was really never dense. He had always been open to love. He had just waited for the right girl.

Just for the day Ash had taken his own room instead of sharing with his friends. He needed time to think. Some alone time. He had found her. The one girl he ever had feelings for. But he still hadn't told her. _Tomorrow,_ Ash promised himself.

Ash couldn't forget his Pokemon either. He really felt bad for them. He had to leave them at Professor Oak's ranch so he had room for new Pokemon from the next region he visited. That meant he'd only be able to see them around once a year. He shook off that feeling. It was the same for all his Pokemon. Why should his Kalos Pokemon be any different. Admittedly the three who were still with him, the flyers, Hawlucha, Noivern and Talonflame, had gotten him into the finals of them Kalos League – even almost won it. Without Hawlucha Ash could have lost to Alain's Weavile. Without Noivern he might have never made it past even Sawyer's Salamence. Without Talonflame, he would never have even made it past the Santalune Gym.

A few knocks on his door alerted Ash. He sat up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bonnie. Clemont told me to get you down so we could have dinner."

Ash checked the time. Five to six. He was confused. He had been in the room since one in the afternoon. There was no way he could have taken almost five hours to think about his departure. _I must've fallen asleep_ , he figured.

He swung his legs over to the side of his bed and slipped his red sneakers on. Opening the door, he found a very bored-looking Bonnie.

"Jeez, about time Ash. Thought you dozed off already."

"I would never sleep for food!" Ash claimed.

Bonnie just laughed as she led the way down to the table they were using. Ash saw many pots and pans. He wondered what was going on. He saw Clemont, using some heat proof gloves to lift one last dish onto the table.

"What is this?" He asked the inventor.

"It's to say goodbye and thank you for everything you've done, Ash." Serena's voice rang out from behind him. He turned around to see her combing her hair, which was still wet and led Ash to the conclusion that she had just taken a shower. Ash quickly stopped a naughty thought from going into his head.

If they were alone he might have said 'Serena, you look beautiful', but here in the Pokemon Centre, especially in front of Bonnie, he went against saying it. Even so he did think she looked nice indeed. _As always,_ he thought.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do this. My mother's already going to bombard me with fine dining when I get home."

"Hey, it's our last dinner together so we gotta make it special right?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"Well, since you've already done it I guess I can't stop it." Ash said sheepishly.

"Drink?" Asked Clemont, holding a bottle of ice cold water.

"No thanks. I think the drink is only going to slow me down. You three have nowhere near enough appetite to finish all this before midnight. You'll need me to be at my fastest." He joked.

In his peripheral vision he saw Bonnie squatting beside Pikachu's food bowl. She had a red bottle in her hand. He realised what it was, but he realised too late.

"Bonnie, no!" He shouted a few milliseconds before a flood of ketchup came out of the bottle's open lid. It oozed into Pikachu's Pokemon food and Pikachu let out a 'chaaa' of satisfaction.

"That's for being a good Pikachu on our journey."

Ash saw no point in reprimanding Bonnie. Pikachu had indeed deserved it. He would rather tuck into his own food instead of worry about Pikachu's food.

"Let's start!"

The four friends let out all their Pokemon who joined them while they ate. A lot of the food on the table Clemont had cooked before, but Ash devoured it all the same. He felt like he was in heaven.

Before long, they were all finished. Rather than clean up immediately, they sat where they were and began discussing their dreams one last time. Clemont wanted to be the best inventor in all of Kalos. He wanted to design even better technology than Orangics. Bonnie wanted to be a better trainer than Ash and a better performer than Serena. Clemont tried to tell her that it was impossible for a trainer to be better than Ash, Ash hastily told Bonnie to not give up on her dream and glared at Clemont, shaking his head. Essentially, he was saying 'don't ruin her dreams'.

Serena, as stated before wanted to be an ordinary performer who made people happy. Ash wanted to so badly tell her that no matter how much she thought she received, she definitely gave. She had already encouraged so many people, including Ash himself.

Finally, Ash's dream. When he was asked what would happen if he actually became a Champion, he burst into a laughing fit.

"No chance."

"Ash, how could you think so badly of yourself? Of course you can become a Champion!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash smacked his palm on his forehead. How could he worry her like that!

"No, no, I mean I don't WANT to be a Champion. Being Champion means you stay where you're needed, most of the time anyway, and you can't do what you want! Do I look like the kind of guy to be doing that? No!" Ash answered his own question.

"So...?" Clemont started.

"I'm going to win Leagues, beat Elite Four's but I won't be Champion. I just want to be a Pokemon Master."

"Ash, you already are a Pokemon Master. You care so much for them, after all. You look after each and every one of them you have. You even jumped off Prism Tower for Pikachu!" Serena said comfortingly.

"You almost broke your neck saving Eevee." He retorted.

"At least it isn't enough for people to broadcast!"

Clemont checked the time. Twenty to eight. He almost flipped the table.

"Time to clean up. Dad said he wanted us at home tonight. Before eight!" He almost yelled, panicking.

"Oh well. You know what, I'll do the cleaning, you go visit your dad."

"Are you sure Ash?" Bonnie questioned him.

"Certainly."

"I'll help." Serena offered.

"Thanks, Serena. That would be great."

"Alright, we'll be off then!" Clemont waved goodbye to Ash and Serena, dragging Bonnie with him through the glass doors of the Pokemon Centre. Bonnie was cheekily winking suggestively at Ash and Serena, who both blushed, though neither noticing each other's.

Rather than mentioning Bonnie's winking, they hurriedly cleaned the bowls, pan, pots, utensils, everything. At about fifteen past eight they finished. They had certainly used a lot of things from the kitchen.

Ash returned to his room, leaving Serena to return to hers. Before long she had fallen asleep while Ash had just showered. When he came out he heard Serena screaming, as if in pain. He put his clothes on and ran to her room. Luckily it was next door to his, meaning he didn't have to run a long distance. He took the extra key for her room from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he stumbled his way in to see Serena still sleeping but squirming in her bed.

Ash figured she was having a nightmare, and shook her awake.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I was concerned with you and your shrieking!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that... I had a terrible nightmare and..." She trailed off.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I just want you to stay with me tonight. Please."

Ash was taken aback. She wanted him to stay with her, in the same room, alone? Phew, that was a lot to ask for, but Ash reminded himself he'd do anything to make her happy. He did as she pleaded and she drifted off into a dream again. But this dream was a good one. Knowing Ash was in the same room as her was enough for her to feel safe.

They both woke the next morning. Ash went back to his room to take his morning shower. He didn't want to intrude on Serena's privacy. Not yet, anyway.

He took his bag, left the room and pretty much fell down the stairs at the feet of Clemont and Bonnie who quickly stooped down, making sure he was fine. After hearing a grunt signifying he was alive, they straightened up again.

Ash also got up. He shook his head roughly.

"Well then."

Behind him, Serena was stepping down the staircase elegantly. She looked at the three expectantly.

"We going to eat breakfast, or what?"

Clemont spoke. "Yeah, I think we could go to that cake shop we went to when we first met Diantha."

And so they took Clemont's suggestion. Once again Serena and Bonnie managed to get them something, only this time the cake was a whole and not just a slice.

Ash smothered his lips in the chocolate sauce before wolfing down the rest of his quarter of the cake. Or rather, his fifth. He made sure Pikachu got some.

Ash leaned back in the chair and rubbed his stomach.

"That was good." He commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But now it's time for us to say goodbye."

"It really is..." Ash said, depressed.

They made their way to the airport where Serena's plane to Hoenn had just landed and was switching pilots. They decided to let their Pokemon farewell each other as well.

Sylveon wrapped one of its feelers around Bunnelby's left ear, to say thank you for being its guardian when it was just an Eevee. Meanwhile everyone else was getting emotional. Hawlucha let out a few tears and tried to cover them, but most of the Pokemon saw. Luxray shook paws with Braixen. Sylveon, noticing Dedenne not joining in tried to cheer it up. Unfortunately for Sylveon this only made Dedenne wriggle out of Bonnie's grasp and run away.

"Dedenne!"

Bonnie chased after the little mouse, prompting Ash, Serena and Clemont to follow after her. When Bonnie lost sight of Dedenne, Pikachu used his electricity to detect it. Finding Dedenne hiding behind a large screen, Bonnie attempted to get it to come out.

"Dedenne, I know leaving our friends is hard. But you won't be alone! You still have me, Clemont and his Pokemon!" Bonnie squealed. Still drawing no reaction from Dedenne, she continued. "I want to become a better trainer than Ash. A better performer than Serena. I want to beat big bro in a Gym Battle! But I can't do it without you! I want you to be my partner for all this! I promise you'll meet our friends again!"

Dedenne ultimately saw sense and crawled out from its hiding spot. It bounded into Bonnie's awaiting arms.

"Oh, Dedenne, you're my best friend."

Yet to let go, Bonnie motioned for the others to return to where Serena's flight's boarding gate was. It was down a set of escalators.

"Well, I'll be leaving then. Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, you have all taught me so many things. Too many for me to count!" Serena said straightforwardly.

"Remember to keep in contact!" Clemont said.

"Serena, wait for Dedenne and I, okay?"

Serena nodded.

"Ash, I'm really glad I left on this journey with you. You are my goal."

You could say Clemont and Bonnie died laughing at this.

Ash, however, already knew what she meant.

"Next time we meet, I'll be a much more mature woman!" Serena said, winking at him.

"Yeah!" Ash replied, clenching his fist in agreement.

"See you all soon!" With this, Serena turned around and set foot on the escalator. Ash walked up to the start of it, as if he wanted to follow her. Serena was a quarter of the way down when she twisted her head back to look at Ash.

"Ash, can I have one last thing?"

Ash didn't know what she meant by this. He couldn't give her anything – her flight was closing boarding in five minutes.

She ran up the escalator in the reverse direction. Reaching the top, she leaned over to kiss Ash. Ash didn't hesitate to respond. He pulled her off the escalator and kissed her back for a good ten seconds. Serena's sea blue eyes widened in surprise, but she was enjoying their moment too much to say anything.

"Thank you." She whispered after they broke the kiss. She stepped backwards onto the escalator once again, scanning the looks on everybody's faces. Ash seemed content. Clemont's face had bewilderment scribbled all over it, while Bonnie's and Pikachu's faces practically said 'SO KAWAII!'.

"Goodbye, my Queen. See you soon." He mumbled inaudibly.

Serena smiled. Now she could go off to Hoenn, worry free with no regrets. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont watched her plane take off from the roof.

Before Ash could take Bonnie and Clemont to his boarding gate, Clemont asked for one last thing as well.

"Could we have one last battle?"

"Of course!"

They walked over to the battlefield behind them.

"Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika!"

"Bunnelby, please!"

"Bee!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dig!"

Bunnelby dodged the incoming attack by going underground.

"Iron Tail the ground!"

Pikachu slammed a hardened and glowing tail into the rough earth. It did the trick and pulled Bunnelby out of its hole.

"Mud Shot!"

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu was about to hit Bunnelby when an announcement came over the speakers.

"Mr. Ash Ketchum, please report to Gate 12 to board Dragonite Airlines Flight K91."

"Well, that's our flight. I'm sorry we couldn't finish our battle. Perhaps another time, Clemont. Goodbye, Clemont, Bonnie! I promise you, we will meet again!"

The Lumiose siblings waved as Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and they sprinted down the stairs.

On his plane Ash kept having flashbacks of the good times he had in Kalos. Afterwards, he fell asleep. When he woke up, the plane was descending into Kanto. He now thought about Serena that morning. _She really is a bold girl_ , he mused.

The plane landed and Ash slapped his cheeks. He could think about Serena later. Now was the time to go home to his mother and tell her all about his exploits in Kalos. Maybe even talk to her about Serena. Either way, he knew, it was good to be home.


	3. Keeping Promises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **Third and Final Part of Pokemon XY &Z One-Shot Series.**_

Ash was in Alola, but he felt like he should be somewhere else.

Somewhere in Hoenn.

Somewhere, sitting next to a honey-blonde, sapphire-eyed girl, chatting casually.

Alola simply wasn't turning out for him. He didn't like this stupid school he was going to. He didn't like the dumb Professor Kukui, the clingy Lillie, his and Pikachu's embarrassing Z-Move, the long-necked Exeguttor that terrorised the school everyday.

He wanted to travel again.

After finishing another day of school he decided enough was enough. He slammed the door of the house he and his mother rented.

"Mum, I'm leaving this place."

"Ash, why? I think it's lovely."

"Well if you think it's so nice, why don't you just live here for the rest of your life and leave me be!? Ash roared in anger.

Delia was shocked. Ash had never shouted at her in the fifteen years he knew how to talk.

"Sorry, but I just can't." Ash apologised quickly.

Delia was one of the few mothers who actually cared about what her son wanted, not what she thought was good. "Alright. I'll book us tickets back to Kanto."

Before they knew it they were back in their home region. Ash was already packing some stuff for yet another journey. He had planned ahead and had booked his plane ticket.

Delia frowned slightly. "Where are you going now?"

"Hoenn."

"Oh? Why Hoenn?"

"Why not, right?" Ash replied nonchalantly.

Delia didn't bother to continue the conversation. Ash picked up his full bag and headed towards the door.

"Bye Ash. Remember to call every so often."

"I'm sorry mum. I just really don't like staying in one place for more than a week."

"I understand, Ash. Have fun."

Ash lifted a hand to say goodbye and was off. He got to the airport real quick and on the plane within minutes.

Landing in Mauville City, Ash rushed to the phone booth and called a number he had recorded in a notebook he rarely used. The number that was a direct contact to a certain female.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said.

"Hey Serena, it's me, Ash."

"Oh hey Ash. How's Alola?"

"It's alright I guess. I do miss the Gym Battles though." He commented.

"Oh. So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing."

"Well, I'm in Petalburg City right now. There's a Contest in two days, so I'm planning to watch that." She blushed before continuing. "I wish I you were here next to me."

She had fallen into the plan perfectly. Serena had given him her location and when she was going to be at a certain place.

"Cool. I hope it helps your performing skills! Bye!"

"Bye Ash!"

Ash now knew where his next destination was. Petalburg City. He called on Noivern. It was probably the only one he could trust to not drop him while flying. His birds were too small, more for hunting, while Charizard was a bit of a prankster and might just decide to break Ash's back by dumping him.

Once Ash got there he decided that it was better not risking Serena seeing him, so he stayed just outside of Petalburg for as long as possible. Though Petalburg was rather large, he wasn't a risk taker when it came to things not involving his Pokemon.

The following morning came, which meant it was time for the Contest. Ash found something he had prepared especially for this occasion, a long black cloak with a cowl the hem was edged in golden-coloured silk. He even changed the clothing he usually wore into something more mysterious. Considering he had gotten into the top eight of the Ever Grande Conference only a few years ago, he was sure people might recognise him if he wasn't careful. Not to mention he wanted to surprise Serena.

Ash made his way to the arena where the contest was being hosted. He had arrived late and the battling part of the Contest was about to begin.

He opened a Pokeball and a red-winged hawk perched itself on Ash's hide glove.

"Talonflame, look for Serena please."

Talonflame took to the skies, its sharp eyes looking for the girl. Once it locked onto her it swerved around back to Ash.

"Did you find her?"

Talonflame screeched, confirming that it did. Looking in the direction Talonflame was pointing its wing in, he went that way himself. And that was when he saw her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. In his opinion she was more beautiful than ever. Where Serena was sitting, he silently stood a few metres behind her. Pikachu was careful to be not seen, as he was a dead giveaway if she happened to turn around.

Ash hadn't even taken notice of the coordinators who were on the field earlier. He had only seen their Pokemon. Now that he looked closely at one of them he saw who it was.

"So that's why that Blaziken seemed familiar." He muttered quietly.

In front of him, Serena was watching the battle intently.

He heard her say something to herself.

"Wonderful, isn't it." He said, surprising her and making her jump.

"Jeez, who are you?" She interrogated him, spinning around in her seat to look at him.

"She really is good." Ash said, gesturing to May.

"Know her?" Serena asked him, regaining composure and turning back around to the battle.

"I used to travel with her through Hoenn. We had so many arguments, but we still remain friends to this day."

Serena giggled. "The guy I travelled through Kalos with, we never fought. Well, except once, but that was because he was being stubborn. I've sometimes wondered about whether he still considers me a friend anymore and if he still thinks about me." She said, staring into the sky.

"How could you say that? Of course I do. Why else do you think I'm talking to you?"

"Why are you using first person when-" She stopped when she saw Ash pulling back the cowl. Serena turned around and froze for a few seconds before reacting.

"Ash you idiotic Swinub." She squealed as she hugged the life out of him. Ash was finding it gradually harder to breathe every second.

"Need... air..." He wheezed. Serena heard and immediately let go.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course."

Serena was so happy to see Ash again she didn't even notice the Contest had ended.

"So, I thought we could go somewhere to talk."

"Sure."

Ash led her to the beach just outside of Petalburg, sitting down on a rock. Serena sat next to him.

"So... that kiss you gave me before we left each other."

"Uh- um, yes?"

"Don't be nervous. I really liked it. Why else did I kiss you back?"

"You- you did?"

Ash laughed. She evidently hadn't realised yet.

"Serena, I'm not as dense as you think. I know you're in love with me."

"I think everyone does now, with us in the airport like that."

"Well, see the thing is I'm in love with you as well."

"Oh. Okay, that's nice."

Serena didn't even think about what he said. When she went over it again she snapped her head towards Ash.

"WAIT WHAT?"

"I said it. I love you. Happy now?"

Serena nodded. Ash decided it was time to return the favour, and leaned in towards her to kiss her. It was minutes of bliss for both of them. When they broke apart, Ash gave her a cheesy smile.

"So, are we in a relationship now?"

 _A few months later_

Ash took Serena's hand as they stepped off the plane and into Kalos. It had been one year and seven months since he had come to this place. He remembered the time he fell down the stairs onto the runway. His first minute in Kalos.

Ash was a man of his word, and had come to meet up with Bonnie and Clemont once again. Pulling Serena with him, he ran in the direction of the Prism Tower. He eagerly walked through the doors.

"How many badges do you have?" Clembot's metallic voice asked.

"I was finalist of the Kalos League seven and a half years ago, and a good friend of Clemont. Good enough for you?"

Clembot opened the doors. On the other side of the room, Clemont was sprawled across his chair. He sat up when the doors opened. Bonnie was seated next to him, grooming Dedenne.

"Welcome, challenger!" Clemont hollered from the other side of the field.

"Hello, Clemont, Bonnie. Long time no see."

"Whoa, Ash? Serena?" Clemont said, confused and adjusting his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hi."

Bonnie squealed and ran towards the pair. She embraced them both like Serena hugged Ash a few months ago. Her older brother soon joined them.

"You kept your promise." Bonnie and Clemont stated, in unison.

"Of course I did. I always keep my promises." Ash answered.


End file.
